Hook and loop attachment straps are known in the art for use in assisting in opening hook and loop configured closure elements. A problem with such conventional straps, which are typically secured in extending fashion from an edge proximate location of a given one of the closure elements, is that they typically lack any entryway or starting point for initiating controlled and effective “tear away” separation between the closures, this often resulting in damage in the instance of excessive pulling forces being exerted at locations of the closure elements which are not designed to withstand such heavy forces.
Additional attempts have included separating the fabric and webbing tabs to cover the hook teeth in order to create an easier control point, such requiring either thread stitching or glue with the undesirable result being a buildup of material layers with attendant undesirable extra weight.
Other known examples of prior art designs including the tactical shirt for carrying a concealed weapon which is depicted in U.S. Pat. No. 6,986,164 to Morales and which includes a hidden front pocket exhibiting an article supporting cavity accessible from a vertical opening line. A pair of hook and loop patches are provided between the overlaying panel and the shirt, with an opening between the two providing for access to the interior cavity. Disadvantages associated with the Morales construction include its limitation to being used with a cavity enclosure application as well as the use of multiple hook and loop portions (two hook and two loop).
Other secondary references of note include each of the adjustment system for length of a section of a garment (U.S. Pat. No. 6,374,414 to Collier), the no lace shoe with adjustable strap fastening system (U.S. Pat. No. 4,476,639 to Zaccaria) and the surgical gown with pull tab closure (U.S. Pat. No. 4,290,148 to Roberts).